


12:45

by Ujuhosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ujuhosh/pseuds/Ujuhosh
Summary: Jihoon doesn't feel the same way anymore, soonyoung tried.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	12:45

**Author's Note:**

> See the notes at the end!!

Its 12:45 on a tuesday  
I dont really care what you say  
Im just getting off my face tonight.

"soonyoung, lets talk." jihoon said after he played the song. "Hoonie! we're already talking hahaha" he answered as he hugged jihoon from behind. "i mean lets talk....about us" he lowered his head then started fidgeting his fingers. "there's nothing to talk about us hooniee, we're good, we're fine....right?" 'or thats just what i thought' soonyoung asked himself. 

Cause im just tryna live till the weekend  
And i don't know how  
Im supposed to breathe when  
Everything you say is playing  
On my mind.

"soonyoung, we're not."  
"we are hoonie haha what are you talking about?" soonyoung said as he tightened his hug in jihoons waist and snuggle into his neck "we promised to be honest with each other right?" jihoon asked and he felt soonyoung nod in his neck "then ill be honest to you."

"soonyoung, i cant hide it anymore, so ill tell it to you, sooyoung i dont feel the same way anymore, i cant feel my heart beat fast whenever im with you, i dont feel the same comfort when we cuddle here at the couch i only feel nervous and awkwardness, everytime i say 'i love you' to you i feel guilty because thats not what i feel anymore..." he can hear soonyoungs sob, he felt soonyoungs hands loosen its hold in his shirt.

"hoonie... don't you think i dont know it? don't you think everytime you say i love you to me i can still see the stars in your eyes? don't you think everytime we cuddle here at the couch i didn't feel your awkwardness and nervousness? I felt it all hoonie, i knew it, im just afraid to talk about it, i just don't want to lose you." jihoon was shocked to hear that, he didn't knew that it was so obvious, he didn't knew that soonyoung is feeling that way for a long time now.

you don't know where ive been  
and you dont know what im drinking  
i need a moment to think  
about nothing at all

"im sorry, im so sorry for feeling this way, i dont know what's wrong, i just woke up one day not feeling the comfort and love anymore, im so sorry soonyoung."

"i loved you, i promise i did and i know you felt it, i know you knew it, but i dont know soonyoung, i dont know anymore, im so sorry."

"maybe in another lifetime? Maybe there i can love you eternally, maybe now is not our time soonyoung, maybe we are meant for each other but not in this lifetime, im sorry."

"i loved you soonyoung, im sorry." Jihoon said as he stand up and he was about to walk away but soonyoung held his wrist and pull him down for a hug.

"hoonie, dont leave just like that! lets go on a date tomorrow hmm? Let me show you how much i love you one last time then ill let you go. Sounds good?" soonyoung said then hold jihoons cheeck as he wipe the latter's tears.

"soonyoung your just gonna hurt yourself stop it please." jihoon said as he let go of soonyoungs hold then run outside their condo.

"hoonie wait please!!" he heard soonyoung shouting but he didn't stop, he just cant bare looking at him, he look so broken that he might just give up and tell him to forget what happened, but he didn't, he knew that if he stay longer he'll hurt soonyoung more.

oh baby you gotta stop  
i see that you're calling  
i told you that i ain't picking up  
i know that you want to start  
cause we got our problems  
i love you but i just need a night off

🐯 1 year later 🍚

Its been one year and i still love you, its been one year but you're still the one im longing for, its been one year but i didn't know. Its been one year but i just came here today. I didn't know, im sorry.

"Hi soonie~ why didn't you tell me? i missed you so much, im sorry if im late i didn't know, did you know i was looking for you, im not getting any news about you, im looking for you because i realized that im just tired but after a month i felt that i still love you, that you're still the one but i guess im too late huh? I searched for you for a year i asked your friends but they just answerd me with im sorry, im wondering why are they being sorry but now i know, i get it now. I went to your parents asking where you are and how you've been, they also answered me with im sorry but they told me where you are, soonie, my love how are you there? how's heaven? I wish you dont feel any pain there. Im so sorry for leaving soonie, im so sorry for not knowing that you're sick, im so sorry for not being there when you needed me the most, im so sorry soonie, but why did you hide it from me? Why didn't you tell me that you're dying? Why did you keep it for yourself? but thats not gonna change anything right? you're already gone. you're not here with me anymore. I love you kwon soonyoung, eternally."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, okay first of all im sorry if i might offended you by my words or something else, im sorry for the grammatical mistakes, im not fluent in English, im sorry if i disappoint you or if i didn't reach you expectations im just starting to write ㅠㅠㅠ and also thank you so much for reading this and have a nice day. Happy december 1st i love you!!
> 
> -@jyhowoo/merylle
> 
> shout at me here ig?  
> https://curiouscat.qa/jyhowoo


End file.
